Forgiveness is Easier than Permission
by Writing-Gecko-Girl
Summary: The Seventh Doctor contemplates his decisions regarding Fenric and Ace as his comment on Chemistry settles surprisingly deep in her mind. One Shot between Curse of Fenric and Survival.


**This is for Sophie Aldred and Sylvester McCoy who share the same birthday - today! (August 20)**

**I wrote this in English class on a scrap of paper after taking a test. So to avoid the peering eyes of my class mates I didn't use names, but then I decided I liked it that way so I left it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I just like to write.**

**First Doctor Who fic.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

He found her in the library.

She was seated in her favorite chair, a cup of tea long since cold next to her, a book on her lap, and her eyes closed in sleep. She was still in her crumpled dress, and her hair resembled a birds nest after a storm. He crossed the room slowly, unsure if he should wake her and stood in front of her for several moments. Her head had fallen to one side, twisting her neck at an awkward and painful angle.

Still unsure if he should leave her to sleep here he took the book from her lap and placed it on the table. Next he tried to move her head, to remove the strain on her neck, but the movement, however gentle, woke her.

"Professor?" She mumbled groggily, not completely awake.

"Come Ace," he instructed, deciding that he may as well take advantage of her waking, "You need sleep." He helped her to her feet and led her out of the library.

She blinked at the light change as they entered the hallway. As if feeling her occupant's discomfort the TARIDIS dimmed the light and placed Ace's room just across the hall.

"Why was I in the Library?" The teen asked, disoriented by exhaustion.

"I don't know." He nearly winced at his lie. The truth was, he had seen the cover of her book, and had no doubt why she was there. That however, was a hurdle to be crossed later, for now all his young companion needed was proper rest. As he opened her door and led her into the room, he felt an unfamiliar and uncomfortable sense of guilt. After all she had been through why was it still so easy to lie to her?

He assured himself it was for her own good as he pushed her across the room and to her bed where she thumped down, still fully clothed, shoes and all, and no doubt beyond the point of caring. He assumed she had fallen asleep immediately, and as he left he allowed himself to run his fingers through her hair and whispered, "Sleep well."

Right as he reached the door, he heard a faint whisper, "G'night dad," she mumbled into the pillow. He froze and turned to look at her, apparently fast asleep after her farewell. He sincerely doubted she'd remember having said that in the morning, even if she did, she'd never admit it. But that's alright. Because he knows he'll never forget the sentence. The short simple sentence that brought a smile to his war worn face.

Still smiling he left her room and returned to the library to fetch the cup of tea. As he picked up the cup, his eyes returned to the book she had been reading. A high school chemistry text from the late 20th century he didn't know the TARDIS had.

He returned the book to its proper place, then thought better and took it and her cup and saucer with him. As he passed her door he stopped just long enough to whisper, "I don't care if you can pass your chemistry exams, Ace." He vowed to assure her of that in the morning, in the most discreet way he can manage, but if she insists, he supposed it wouldn't take long to teach her the basics. After all, the basics aren't combustible.

He hid the text book in his room, far from Ace, and had hot tea waiting when she finally woke up. She showed no signs of having remembered anything from the night before, except long enough to ask why she had been in the Library. Once again he lied, feeling another pang of guilt. They fell back into a normal routine, and all seemed forgiven. Neither of them ever again mentioned Chemistry, but when she finally decided she was finished traveling in the TARDIS, he gave her the Text book, in the center fold he had tucked an Ace of Hearts.

He knew she would understand.


End file.
